Changer d'avis comme de chemise
by LonelyD
Summary: Bucky a l'air ridicule dans l'une des chemises de Steve, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la manière dont celui-ci le regarde. / STUCKY, Fluff.


Fandom : Captain America.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Les films sont de Joe Johnston et des frères Russo, Anthony et Joe.

Pairing : Steve/Bucky.

Rating : T pour les sous-entendus.

Genre : Romance et Fluff.

Note : Pour changer de mes habitudes sinistres à torturer Bucky, un peu de fluff ( si, si, je le jure ). Je ne dirais pas que j'ai été mise au défi par **Funambulle** , mais presque. C'est court, très court, mais c'est mignon et nos deux soldats préférés son in love. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Steve portait des chemises trop larges, que ce soient les siennes où celles qu'il lui empruntait. Il les rendait toujours couvertes de tâches de sang et de fusain. Les traces ne partaient jamais vraiment et ça l'empêchait de les porter pour sortir ou aller travailler. Qu'aurait pensé sa mère, son rencard ou son employeur si Bucky s'était présenté devant eux avec des auréoles roses et grises sur un tissu blanc ? On lui aurait posé tout un tas de questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas eu envie de répondre. « Est-ce que ce sont des traces de rouge à lèvres sur ton col ? » Non, ce n'est que la sueur des bagarres de son meilleur ami.

Mais avec le temps – si ce n'avait été que le temps – Steve était devenu trop grand et trop large pour enfiler les chemises de Bucky. D'un garçon maigrelet, il s'était métamorphosé en véritable dieu grec. Les muscles dessinés, les hanches étroites et les épaules développées, sa transformation en avait fait rêver plus d'un. Il faisait fantasmer dans son costume bleu et rouge à la bannière étoilée qu'il arborait fièrement dans les spectacles et les représentations minables durant lesquelles il s'était fait connaître et sur le champ de bataille où on l'avait pris au sérieux. Il n'était pas qu'un soldat, il était un héros – un super-héros.

Bucky avait été surpris en le voyant. Sous le casque, ce n'était pas Steve, c'était quelqu'un d'autre que l'armée Américaine avait déguisé et modelé à leur image, mais qui avait bien la voix de Steve, le sourire de Steve et le cœur de Steve. Que ça avait été perturbant, quand Bucky y repensait.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Steve ?_

– Buck, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Bucky se redressa d'un geste brusque et se tourna vers Steve. Il manqua de faire tomber la photographie qu'il tenait entre ses doigts – sa main métallique était bien moins sujette aux tremblements et aux sursauts qui allaient avec le lot de souvenirs qui explosaient en milliers d'images et de couleurs dans sa mémoire depuis quelques mois. Steve se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il portait une chemise bleu ciel, sans un seul pli, et un jean impeccable. Un rien l'habillait.

– Je rêvassais, répondit Bucky.

Il rangea la photographie dans le tiroir et sortit une chemise.

– Je pensais que tu serais déjà prêt, dit Steve. Tu as choisi ?

Il s'avança et se glissa dans son dos, passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule.

Le sentir au creux de son cou, ses mains se nouer autour de son bassin et se faufiler sous son t-shirt. Entre son souffle qui balayait sa nuque et ses lèvres qui effleuraient sa peau, il aurait pu perdre la tête, oublier que Stark donnait une fête et qu'ils devaient s'y rendre dans moins d'une demie-heure, le séquestrer dans sa chambre et l'y retenir jusqu'à faire trembler ses genoux d'épuisement.

– Steve, murmura-t-il, suave.

Il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Steve sourit sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna.

Une protestation resta coincée en travers de la gorge de Bucky, son t-shirt passa par-dessus sa tête et il se retrouva torse nu.

– Habille-toi, gronda Steve en lui balançant une chemise à la figure.

– Mais je … Steve !

– On va être en retard. Habille-toi.

Bucky ronchonna en enfilant la chemise. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Bien trop grande, les épaules larges, les manches un peu longues, il flottait presque dedans – et il n'avait rien d'un gringalet, formé pour être une arme, un soldat, un assassin, un _monstre_ , tout ce qu'on voulait, mais pas tout à fait un homme.

– C'est ridicule, lâcha-t-il.

Il était devenu ridicule. Avec le temps, les cicatrices et les douleurs, son physique avait perdu de son flamboyant. Il était beau à une époque et séduisait d'un regard les filles – et même les garçons. C'était facile, presque un jeu parfois, ce jeu qui se jouait au début des années quarante, lorsque l'on voyait lentement la main de la guerre recouvrir les États-Unis et qu'on était plein de rêve et d'insouciance. On se donnait la main sous la table, s'effleurer du bout des doigts, se souriait et battait des cils pour se lancer des regards séducteurs. Ça n'allait que rarement plus loin – ce n'était pas dans les mœurs de cette époque –, mais c'était bien. Ça lui avait manqué en quelque sorte, de ne plus pouvoir être validé par le regard de la société – seule chose qui soit valable pour exister. Désormais, on le reconnaissait, on savait ce qu'il avait subi et on le dévisageait avec pitié. Bucky avait envie de hurler.

 _Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je suis le Soldat de l'Hiver, un martyr et héros de guerre, je suis le Sergent James Buchanan Barnes._

Steve comprenait et – _oh_ – Steve, lui, le lui faisait comprendre.

C'était ses touchers sous les draps, ses attentions dans la salle de bain – des post-it collés au miroir qui le forçaient au moins une fois dans la journée à croiser son regard – et ses sourires malins qui lui donnaient envie de rire à gorge déployée et de crier au monde qu'il était bel et bien en vie.

– Regarde-toi dans un miroir.

Foutu miroir.

Bucky suivit un peu à contrecœur Steve jusque dans la chambre de celui-ci. Un grand miroir était accroché sur l'un des murs.

Ça n'aurait jamais été possible avant que Steve n'entre à l'armée. C'était à peine s'il se coiffait en sortant de chez lui, il portait les premiers vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main, débraillés et froissés. Il n'avait qu'un petit cadre dans la salle de bain pour soigner ses blessures.

Si Steve avait appris à être carré à l'armée, il avait aussi appris à soigner son image en devenant Captain America – que penseraient les États-Unis si leur héros national sortait avec une barbe de trois jours et une coupe de cheveux qui laissait à désirer ?

Bucky s'observa. Il était bien moins fringuant que Steve qui avait une allure folle dans une simple chemise blanche. Il paraissait insipide à côté.

Pourtant, Steve se paraît d'un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et d'un regard aussi brillant que s'il avait pu voir l'une des sept merveilles du monde.

– Ça n'a rien de ridicule, Bucky.

– Ta chemise n'est même pas à ma taille.

– Mais c'est _ma_ chemise.

Steve s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota :

– C'est comme si tu portais un bout de moi sur toi. Ça te rend encore plus séduisant.

Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou.

Bucky retint un soupir. Il fallait vraiment que Steve arrête, sur le champ. Il était en train de le chercher, il voulait le pousser à bout et le faire craquer.

– Laisse-moi nouer une cravate autour de ton cou.

Les murmures explosaient dans ses oreilles comme un chant de sirène dans le cœur des marins.

Steve passa une cravate autour de son cou, caressa sa peau en soulevant son col. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, mais les gestes n'étaient pas anodins.

Bucky essaya d'ignorer les protestations qui grondaient en lui. Ils devaient retrouver les autres Avengers et retrouver Stark. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être en retard et de faire jaser. Il n'avait pas envie que tous les regards se tournent vers lui – ils l'étaient déjà suffisants quand il se promenait au bras de Captain America.

Il patienta sans broncher, mais lorsque Steve eut le malheur de l'embrasser, il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui. Il avait faim de sa bouche et de son corps – une faim qu'il avait parfois du mal à satisfaire.

– Nous allons être en retard, glissa Steve entre deux baisers.

Mais ses mots sonnaient faux.

– Est-ce que tu veux que je m'arrête ? demanda Bucky.

– Les autres nous attendent … Tony nous a invité …

Steve articulait à peine. Bucky passait ses lèvres dans son cou. C'était doux et ses narines s'imprégnaient du parfum de Steve – le même parfum qu'il y avait sur cette saleté de chemise qu'il portait, un parfum sortit tout droit d'un flacon jaune qui devenait entêtant au contact de l'odeur naturelle de Steve.

– Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée. Est-ce que tu veux que je m'arrête ?

Il s'arrêta pour de bon et Steve prit un air outré.

– Non, souffla-t-il. Non, je trouverai une excuse.

Il poussa Bucky sur le lit et retira son t-shirt avant de s'allonger à côté de lui.

Bucky avait beau avoir aimé le physique de Steve, il ne pouvait pas cracher sur celui-ci. Il le sentit dans son dos se frotter à lui. Il murmura son prénom avant de se retourner et de l'enjamber. Il prendrait le dessus cette fois-ci, il laisserait Steve l'engloutir tout entier. Leurs mains se lièrent, leurs bouches s'unirent et Bucky plongea en Steve, sa chemise toujours sur lui.

Steve était désormais le seul pour qui il consentait de se perdre. Il était le seul pour qui il pouvait bien laisser tomber le masque.

Quelle importance, après tout, que Bucky ne puisse plus séduire autant qu'il l'avait fait avant tout ça – avant le Soldat –, si Steve le regardait avec ces yeux là, des yeux dans lesquels scintillaient toutes les étoiles du ciel.


End file.
